sweet morning JINU Ver
by Marselina Liliana Ahn
Summary: sweet morning versi JINU couple B1A4


SWEET MORNING JINU COUPLE

TITLE : SWEET MORNING JINU COUPLE

AUTHOR : MARSELINA AHN ( SEOA_YEON)

GENRE : ROMANCE , FRIENDSHIP(?)

RATING : T amannn kok (y)

LENGTH : ONE SHOOT , malahan ini fict terkesan drabble

MAIN PAIR : JINU COUPLE ( JINYOUNG X CNU ) JINYOUNG!SEME CNU!UKE

OTHER CAST : B1A4 MEMBER

DISCLAIMER :

B1A4 © THEMSELVES AND THEIR MANAGEMENT

SWEET MORNING AT B1A4 DORM © TO ME (LYN)

WARNING !

Fict abal

Romance yang entah romance atau kgk

Typo bertebaran

De el el

Don't like don't read

RCL after read

SWEET MORNING

Author POV

Pagi yang cerah mengawali pagi ini dengan senyuman sang mentari , Nampak burung burung mulai berterbangan meninggalkan sarang nya untuk mencari makan . tak berbeda dengan para burung yang mulai sibuk , sebagian orang yang sudah bangun dari tidur nya pun sudah memulai aktivitas mereka sehari hari . tapi keramaian itu tak berlangsung di sebuah dorm boy group yang melantunkan lagu 'beautiful target' dan 'whats happening' itu , B1A4 , bahkan dorm ini terkesan sepi dengan para penghuni nya yang masih tertidur di ranjang masing masing , mungkin karena kelelahan akan jadwal mereka kemarin .

Cklek

Salah satu pintu di dorm itu terbuka memecah keheningan di dorm itu , pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok namja manis berambut sedikit lebih panjang di antara member B1A4 yang lain nya , kacamata bertengger di hidung mancung nya menambah poin plus untuk kemanisan nya , namja itu melangkah kan kaki nya kearah dapur .

" apa yang bisa di masak yaa ?" ujar nya ber-monolog sambil membuka kulkas yang berada di dapur dorm itu

" ahh , seperti nya aku bisa membuat bulgogi dan jappa-guri " ujar nya lalu mulai sibuk dengan peralatan dapur dan beberapa bahan masakan yang akan di masak nya , sementara dia sibuk memasak , satu persatu member B1A4 mulai terbangun .

Grepp

Sebuah lengan memeluk CNU –sang namja manis- yang sedang memasak dari belakang

" hyung … kau memasak apa ?" tanya sang maknae B1A4 pada Hyung nya itu

" ahh GongChan , kau membuat ku kaget " gumam CNU " aku sedang membuat bulgogi dan jappa-guri " jawab CNU mlanjutkan acara memasaknya dan membiarkan GongChan terus memeluk nya dari belakang .

Sementara itu di ruang lain dorm itu , tampak 3 makhluk penghuni dorm tersebut yang baru bangun tidur .

" kalian melihat CNU ?" tanya JinYoung yang baru terbangun pada dua dongsaeng nya yang berkeadaan sama sepertinya , bangun tidur .

" molla " jawab kedua nya kompak

" ahh , mungkin di dapur " gumam JinYoung ketika mendengar suara dari arah dapur , JinYoung melangkahkan kaki nya kearah dapur , namun langkah nya terhenti ketika melihat GongChan yang memeluk CNU dari belakang . sepertinya JinYoung merasa sedikit err… cemburu .

" ehemm " dehem JinYoung dengan sengaja agar GongChan maupun CNU mengetahui keberadaan nya .

" ehh , JinYoung hyung , baru bangun ?" tanya GongChan sekedar berbasa basi terhadap leader nya .

" hmm " gumam JinYoung " ada yang bisa kubantu ?" tanya JinYoung menghampiri CNU yang masih memasak

" aniya , tidak usah , sedikit lagi selesai kok " ujar CNU dengan senyuman manis nya yang dapat memporak poranda kan dan meredam amarah dari seorang JinYoung

" chaa , selesai " Ujar CNU kemudian menata makanan nya .

" biar aku saja yang simpan ke meja makan " ujar JinYoung lalu mengambil alih piring yang ada di tangan CNU sehingga tangan JinYoung tidak sengaja mengelus tangan halus CNU

Blush

Dan hal itu mampu membuat CNU merona .

" CNU Hyung , wajahmu memerah , apa kau sakit ?" tanya GongChan yang lebih terkesan menggoda CNU

" a-aniya " jawab CNU sambil menundukkan pandangan nya dan lebih memilih melihat kaki nya yang memakai sandal rumah berwarna biru muda

" biar aku yang simpan makanan ke meja makan , dan JinYoung hyung bisa segera mengurus CNU Hyung " ujar GongChan lalu mengambil piring dari JinYoung dan segera melesat pergi dari dapur

" gwaenchana ?" tanya JinYoung sembari mengelus halus pipi Cnu lalu menangkupkan kedua tangan nya kepipi CNU .

" gwaenchanayo " jawab CNU yang masih terus menatap lantai

" apakah lantai itu lebih menarik dari pada wajah ku ini eumm ?" goda JinYoung pada CNU yang menatap lantai , dengan perlahan , tangan JinYoung mengangkat wajah CNU agar menatap kearah nya .

Blush

Wajah CNU kembali merona , bahkan kali ini wajah nya sudah semerah kepiting rebus .

" heii , kau benar benar sakit chagi " gumam JinYoung " lihatlah , wajah mu kembali memerah , bahkan kali ini lebih merah dari yang tadi " goda JinYoung pada CNU

" yaa , berhenti menggodaku " rajuk CNU sembari mem-pout-kan bibir nya

Chuu

JinYoung mengecup bibir CNU yang tadi dalam mode pouty

" jangan mempoutykan bibir mu baby , itu terlihat _sexy_ , dan itu membuatku ingin 'melahap' mu sekarang juga " ujar JinYoung sembari mengerling kan matanya nakal

" yaa !" protes CNU sembari memukul ringan bahu JinYoung

Grepp

Satu tarikan tangan JinYoung mampu menarik tubuh CNU kedalam pelukan nya , JinYoung memeluk posesif CNU , lalu menyerukkan wajah nya ke leher CNU untuk menghirup aroma namja-nya .

" uuhhmm … vanilla " gumam JinYoung yang masih menghirup aroma CNU " kau mengganti aroma mu ?" tanya JinYoung

" eungghh , eeumhh , yaah ,, sshh aku bosan dengan lavender , jadi euumhh aku mengganti dengan vanilla " jawab CNU dengan di selingi desahan karena geli dengan JinYoung yang terus menghisap(?) leher nya .

" hhmm , kurasa sekarang aku suka vanilla " komentar JinYoung lalu mulai membuat Kissmark di leher putih CNU

" hyyaa , jangan macam macam padaku , lebih baik sekarang kita ikut sarapan bersama dengan GongChannie , Sandeul dan baro " ucap CNU menjauhkan wajah JinYoung dari leher nya .

" assh , chagi , kau merusak moment yang indah " protes JinYoung , sementara CNU hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah seme nya itu .

" ayo kita ke ruang makan " ajak CNU , namun langkah nya terhenti ketika tangan JinYoung menahan nya

" kau melupakan sesuatu chagi " ujar JinYoung , CNU mengernyitkan kening nya

" apa yang aku lupakan ?" tanya CNU dengan polos nya

" my morning kiss" bisik JinYoung tepat di telinga Cnu

" ap-"

Chuu

Belum sempat CNU mengakhiri perkataan nya karena terpotong oleh ciuman tiba tiba dari JinYoung , JinYoung mulai menyesapi bibir merah CNU

" eummhh .. always sweet " gumam JinYoung di antara ciuman nya , CNU mulai membalas lumatan lumatan yang di berikan oleh JinYoung , bahkan sekarang tangan CNU sudah bertengger manis di leher JinYoung , sementara JinYoung mulai mengeratkan pelukan nya di pinggang CNU .

In other side

" seperti nya kita hanya akan sarapan bertiga " ujar Baro yang mendengar jelas desahan desahan yang datang dari arah dapur

" JinYoung Hyung juga sedang menikmati 'sarapan' nya di dapur " sambung GongChan

" ahh seperti nya kita harus makan sembari mendengarkan music agar 'suara-suara' merdu itu tidak terlalu terdengar " canda Sandeul dan di tanggapi dengan tawa yang membahana dari GongChan dan Baro .

END


End file.
